Exception
by medea hk
Summary: Ficlet sur la répartition de Tom Jedusor à son arrivée à Poudlard.


_Disclaimer: Tom, Harry Potter, etc. etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling, ses éditeurs, et une foule de gens. Bref pas moi. Malgré ma conviction que Tom ne serait jamais devenu un total psychopathe si j'avais été chargée de son éducation (sans doute parce que j'aurais oublié sa présence et que je l'aurais laissé mourir de faim à l'époque nourrisson...)._

**Exception**

****   
  
- "Voyons voir... Où est-ce que je vais t'envoyer?"  
Tom ferma hermétiquement les yeux - même si le geste n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, avec le choixpeau qui lui était tombé sur les yeux et empêchait toute lumière d'arriver à ses yeux.  
- "Serpentard!", pensa le jeune garçon.  
- "Serpentard, vraiment?"  
La voix du chapeau ensorcelé était dubitative, comme s'il s'était déjà décidé sur la maison où envoyer l'élève qui le portait, et que la suggestion de ce dernier était ridicule.  
Tom comprima un peu plus ses paupières, cherchant une réponse à donner, des arguments convaincants... Sa mère était à Serpentard. Il avait hérité de vieilles lettres, de quelques carnets scolaires - le peu qui restait à la jeune femme à sa mort - et il y avait appris le peu qu'il savait sur sa famille sorcière. Tous ses ancêtres avaient appartenu à cette maison! Il descendait de Salazar Serpentard!  
Bien entendu, essayer de réfléchir longuement à des arguments à donner à un objet qui lisait votre esprit était inutile. Le choixpeau l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
- "A vrai dire, tu ne descends pas simplement de lui: tu es son dernier héritier. Je n'ai rencontré personne de ton sang depuis ta mère..."  
- "Vous avez réparti maman?", s'écria mentalement Tom, d'un ton plein d'espoir. "Comment était-elle? A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait?"  
Il n'avait jamais su. Quand il était petit, tout petit, il imaginait qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras avant de mourir, et qu'en se concentrant beaucoup, il pourrait se rappeler son visage. Beaucoup d'orphelins avaient ce genre d'espoirs... Ensuite, un des surveillants de l'orphelinat lui avait raconté, de façon très imagée, comment il avait déchiré le bas-ventre de sa mère en deux en naissant, et dans quelles souffrances l'hémorragie l'avait tuée.  
Tom n'avait plus beaucoup rêvé de sa naissance après ça... Mais il avait fait beaucoup plus de cauchemars.  
- "Je suis certain que tu pourras trouver quelques albums scolaires à la bibliothèque... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur elle, seulement qu'elle était aussi déterminée que toi."  
- "Elle..."  
- "Nous en étions à choisir ta maison, je pense? Les autres s'impatientent."  
Tom baissa la tête. Le choixpeau glissa vers l'avant.  
- "Pas pouffsouffle, définitivement pas pouffsouffle... Ah, il y a beaucoup d'intelligence, du talent, une grande envie d'apprendre... Serdaigle, peut-être? Hm... Non, sans doute pas... Tu rechercherais plutôt la connaissance pour ton bénéfice personnel. Une grande envie de faire tes preuves, aussi. De l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. Un peu de ruse..."  
- "Ce sont des traits de Serpentard, non?", le coupa le jeune élève.  
- "Effectivement."  
- "Alors, envoyez moi dans sa maison, si j'y corresponds!"  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Tom eut l'impression que le choixpeau aurait secoué la tête, s'il en avait eu une.  
- "En réalité, tu ressembles bien plus à Godric... Flamboyant, passionné..." - Le choixpeau s'interrompit un instant, comme hésitant. - "Oh oui, passionné... Bien plus intense dans tes émotions que Salazar - si froid et calculateur - n'aurait jamais pu l'être." - Un nouveau silence. - "Tu es déjà si familier avec la colère et la haine... Oh oui, tu tiens bien plus de Godric... D'un autre côté, je n'existe pas pour juger par rapport à leurs personnalités, mais plutôt selon les valeurs qu'ils chérissaient..."  
L'enfant resta muet. Il n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette répartition. Il avait lu quelques livres sur Poudlard en arrivant dans le monde magique - le ministère fournissait une petite somme d'argent aux orphelins prêts à entrer à l'école, pour couvrir leurs frais scolaires, et le jeune garçon en avait dépensé une partie à la librairie. D'après ce qu'il savait des fondateurs et de leurs maisons, il n'était pas certain d'aimer être comparé à Godric.  
- "Tu aurais tout à fait ta place à Gryffondor... Tu as du courage - non, ne ris pas - et un sens certain de la justice, même si c'est seulement quand c'est à ton avantage... Gryffondor t'aiderait beaucoup à libérer certaines parties de toi-même que tu gardes sous contrôle..."  
- "Je n'irai pas dans une maison d'idiots suicidaires et moralisateurs!", s'exclama l'enfant d'un ton indigné.  
- "Des préjugés... Déjà des préjugés."  
- "Et alors?"  
- "Tout à fait Salazar, sur ce point."  
- "Vous ne l'aimiez pas, hein?"  
- "C'est Godric qui m'a créé...", répondit l'item comme si ça expliquait tout.  
Tom secoua la tête.  
- "Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez?"  
- "Oh, tu pourrais aller aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard..."  
- "Envoyez-moi à Serpentard, alors!"  
- "... Mais tu iras à Gryffondor."  
Tom s'étrangla.  
- "Pardon? Mais pourquoi?"  
Le choixpeau resta à nouveau silencieux, semblant attendre qu'il réponde de lui-même à cette question. Cependant, le jeune Jedusor était sous le choc.  
- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Salazar Serpentard?", souffla l'objet en ne voyant aucune réponse venir.  
Tom réfléchit un instant, puis la réalisation le frappa.  
- "Il... Je suis à moitié sorcier seulement. Je ne peux pas aller à Serpentard parce que je ne suis pas de sang pur..."  
- "Exactement."  
Le jeune garçon sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler de déception et de frustration, mais grandir dans un orphelinat lui avait appris à ne pas montrer de faiblesses, et il se composa une expression neutre.  
- "Ceci dit", reprit le choixpeau, "étant donné que tu es le dernier descendant de Salazar, je peux peut-être te faire une faveur..."  
- "Une faveur?", répéta Tom avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.  
- "Oui... Ce serait un arrangement... Une "exception"... Je te laisse aller à Serpentard, mais en échange, tu devras m'autoriser à y envoyer aussi tous les autres sorciers d'origine moldue, ou dont le sang n'est pas tout à fait pur, qui seront répartis ensuite, si cette maison leur convient. Définitivement."  
L'héritier de Serpentard pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Compromettre l'intégrité de sa maison, mais en échange, marcher dans les traces de sa mère, de sa famille...  
- "Je..."  
Il hésita encore un peu.  
- "C'est d'accord. Marché conclus."  
- "Marché conclus", répéta la voix du choixpeau dans son esprit.  
Et, pour les élèves et enseignants rassemblés, il clama un tonitruant "SERPENTARD!"

* * *

A/N: Je sais, c'est court, mais ceci me tournait dans la tête et me suppliait d'être écrit. Basé sur ma conviction absolue qu'on ne naît pas en tant qu'incarnation du mal et de la cruauté mais qu'on le devient (généralement avec aide extérieure), et potentiellement un passage d'une histoire complète de Tom Riddle, si je parviens à finir mes autres fics un jour. 


End file.
